Dark begining
by ahmad3970
Summary: Jaden joins Duel academy with those cold golden eyes and Evil heroes. in his way he will face off against the Wicked God instead of Sacred Beast he will have them. He will also face off against the Light of Destruction. this is the road for the Gentle Darkness. Rated M for Lemon
1. Chapter 1

A 15 year old teenager is walking to the Kaiba dome. he has dark brown hair but on top is light brown, his face is boyish and his eyes are dead gold.

As he reached the registration table the women who was one of the aides started blushing like mad.

"Excuse me young man what's your name so we can get a positive identification," the women asked.

"My name is Jaden Haou Yuki," said the teenager with brown hair identified as Jaden Haou Yuki as he walked to the benches waiting for his turn, he was watching duel after duel and he wasn't one least impressed, he was waiting until he was finally called out.

As Jaden reached the dueling field and saw his proctor he was in deep thought. "Great I'm dueling a cross dresser." thought Jaden as he gazed at the proctor.

"So what's your name son," said Crowler Annoyed that the Procter had to go to the washroom and he had to take his place. "My name is Jaden." replied Jaden coldly.

Crowler was startled by the cold and deadly tone. "Anyway Jaden I'm doctor Crowler a member of the duel academy board," he said in a prideful tone, "and one of the best duelist here so make sure you take your belonging's you slacker." finished Doctor Crowler.

"I'm not interested in knowing a schools mascots name." Jaden said his tone still cold.

People all around the stand to snicker and doctor Crowler was not one least bit happy.

"Whatever you Slacker lets duel" said Crowler. "Get your game on." said Jaden coldly.

When Jaden lifted his dual disk, everyone gasped, the monster slots were in a circle while the middle was a scary looking eye, the zones started to spin then snapped in their places, the sudden release caused a hurricane to erupt around him, that got most of the girls to have hearts in their eyes.

Jaden: 4000/Crowler: 4000

"I will start and I play Dark Fusion," said Jaden coldly, "Dark what I never heard of it before," said Crowler, "that's because I'm the only one who has it and they are real don't believe me call Maximillion Pegasus," said Jaden harshly, "now I can fuse Evil Hero Malicious Edge and Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy to call fourth Evil Hero Malicious Fiend (ATK: 3500 DEF: 3000)." said Jaden coldly. "I never seen an Evil Hero before what about you Zane," asked a dirty blond haired girl, "I haven't seen one either Alexis." said the man identified as Zane.

"Now I place three cards face down and end my turn," said Jaden with no tint of emotions, "I draw," said Crowler but was interrupted by Jaden "I activate ring of destruction, now I activate ring of defense." said Jaden

Jaden: 4000/Crowler: 500

"You will pay for that you Slacker." said Doctor Crowler, "I activate my final face down, Goblin Thief, with that I get 500 life points while you lose 500 life points, game over cross dresser." said Jaden coldly

Jaden: 4500/Crowler: 0

"That guy has a future here huh Zane," said Alexis, "it appears so." said Zane and walked away and so Alexis walked away leaving the shocked crowd.

After everyone regained themselves from their shock all the girls were screaming delight having hearts in their eyes "he so cute and handsome his voice is seducing." said a random girl and all the other girls nodded in agreement.

After everyone were in duel academy they had to go meet their Chancellor. "Good morning and welcome my students I'm Sheppard the chancellor of this school and you are the best and brightest students in the wonderful now I want you to go to your assigned dorm, it will be quite comfortable depending on how you ranked of course." said Chancellor Sheppard with a chuckle.

The minute Jaden left the room he was bombard by girls Asking him on a date. "Wild Cyclone make a hurricane around me to protect me from these girls." hissed Jaden, and so wild cyclone did as told and all the girls parted from Jaden, and so he left the building being deep in thought.

As Jaden was approaching the Obelisk dorm, he was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to who or what was coming towards him, Alexis Rhodes was running looking left and right looking for a sign for her friends, she wasn't paying attention to what or who was in front of her and eventually fell on top of Jaden, that resulted in this position: Jaden's head lying on the ground, his hands on Alexis's wrist, Alexis's legs between Jaden's cheeks and her pussy fully in Jaden's mouth and so he was unable to breath because of her pussy being in his mouth, they both stayed like that for 35 seconds until they both regained their composure and got up blushing really deep.

"I'm sorry are you okay," asked Alexis, "I'm fine," replied Jaden, Alexis than noticed who she was talking to, she was staring into those cold, emotionless golden eyes, "Jaden Haou Yuki I challenge you to a duel," said Alexis, "I accept." said Jaden with no tint of emotions.

"Duel," said Alexis, "Get your game on." said Jaden.

Alexis: 4000/Jaden: 4000

"Ladies first," said Jaden. "Thanks Jaden, my name is Alexis by the way anyway I draw." said Alexis

"I place Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn," said Alexis. "I draw stated Jaden coldly, he looked at his cards and was disappointed to say the least, " I summon Elemental hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode." said Jaden as the said monster appeared at the field, "next I attack Etoile Cyber with Sparkman." said Jaden

"Not so fast, I activate my face down Double Passe, this trap card switches you're attack to a direct attack on me." said Alexis as she revealed her face down, the static ball veered sharply away from Etoile Cyber and hit Alexis.

Alexis: 2400/Jaden: 4000

"Why in the world would she do such a move." thought Jaden to himself, "if your wondering why I changed the attack to a direct one, well it's because Double Passe allows me to attack you directly." said Alexis as Etoile Cyber got in attack position, "and when Etoile Cyber attacks directly her attack points increase by 500." said Alexis

Alexis: 2400/Jaden: 2300

"I place one card face down and end my turn." said Jaden, "my turn, I draw." said Alexis as she drew her card, "I play polymerization and fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to call fourth Cyber Blader (ATK: 2100/DEF 800) in attack mode." said Alexis as a monster that wore a similar costume to Etoile Cyber spun out, "I attack Sparkman with Cyber Blader." said Alexis

"Not so fast I activate negate attack, it stops you're attack and ends you're battle phase." said Jaden, "I end my turn." said Alexis

"I draw." said Jaden as he drew his card, he looked at it and was disappointed again, "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defense mode and switch Sparkman in defense mode and end my turn." said Jaden, "my turn, I draw." said Alexis as she drew her card, "I play Fusion Weapon to increase Cyber Blader attack points by 1500, also since you have two monsters Cyber Blader's attack points double, making it 7200." said Alexis

"I attack Sparkman with Cyber Blader." said Alexis as Cyber Blader destroyed Sparkman, "now I end my turn." said Alexis

Jaden drew his card silently, he looked at it and smirked, "first I play the warrior returning alive, which allows me to bring back Clayman, now I play Dark Fusion and I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Clayman to form my Evil Hero Lightning Golem." said Jaden as a monster that looks liked Thunder Giant appeared on the field

"Now I activate Lightning Golem's special ability, once a turn I can destroy a monster on you're field, Lightning Golem destroy Cyber Blader with lightning voltaic assault." said Jaden as Lightning Golem destroyed Cyber Blader, "now attack her directly." said Jaden

"And that's game." said Jaden then walked towards Alexis.

"Miss Rhodes you're a good duelist, we could have a rematch next time." said Jaden with a sweet tone which Alexis noticed and he walked away.

"Jaden might be emotionless most of the times but he's kind as well." thought Alexis and went back to her dorm with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun shined brightly, Alexis Rhodes woke up with a bright, lovely smile on her face and headed to class after her morning routine.

As Alexis entered class she saw she and Jaden we're the only one's in class, she looked at Jaden and was observing his uniforms, "he looks so cute and handsome." thought Alexis as she observed his uniform, (he is wearing a black blazer with a golden trim and golden buttons, his blazer is open and he is wearing a black shirt and grey pants.)

Alexis and Jaden started chit chatting and they each enjoyed each other's presence, as time passed by more students entered class and they talk aloud about lots of stuff.

As doctor Crowler entered the class everyone went silent. Alexis was sitting beside Jaden who was in the Obelisk blue dorm and happened to get the title of Obelisk King, but Alexis happens to get the title of Obelisk Queen as well, "Alexis can you tell me the types of spell," asked doctor Crowler, "yes Doctor Crowler, their are Normal spells, Equip spells, Quick play spells, Field spells, Continues spells and Ritual spells." said Alexis Rhodes hoping that she would impress Jaden in which did impress him. "Perfect well done Alexis, of course I wouldn't expect anything less from my Obelisk." said Doctor Crowler in a prideful tone

Then Doctor Crowler went searching for his next pray, looking around class until he found his victim, "Syrus truesdale explain to class what a field spell is," said Doctor Crowler, "Uh the field spell is the thing that affects the thing," said Syrus but stopped, "even a pre duelist knows what this is you Slifer slacker." said Doctor Crowler which caused all the Obelisk blues to laugh except for Jaden and Alexis.

"If a pre duelist knows what a field spell is then why don't you tell us Doctor Vellian Crowler," said Jaden causing everyone to gasp in surprise. "Why I think you should tell us mister Jaden Haou Yuki," said Crowler in anger, "Sure." Jaden said.

"A field spell is a spell which affects the scenery, changing it to a different place but that's not all some of them affect the monsters giving them an offensive and defensive advantage and disadvantage there also some field spell helping out in summoning nut telling you the conditions you need to do if you want to summon a high level monster," said Jaden with a smirk, "shall I continue Doctor Crowler," finished Jaden, "no you don't need to continue." said Doctor Crowler.

All the girls sighed in disappointment that he stopped they wanted to continue to listen to his commanding and seducing voice.

Doctor Crowler was fuming in anger, he already made mockery of him.

Next day Jaden explained the summoning condition in field spells and all girls had hearts in their eyes. As the lesson was over Alexis went to talk to Jaden hoping to be friends and god she was praying she could go out on a date with him literally all the girls asked him on a date and he turned them down.

And so she went searching around every corner of the island, it took her half an hour until She finally found him in a cliff besides the Slifer dorm he was looking at the view, Alexis went up to him and he noticed her coming so he stood up and waited patiently for her to come.

"Jaden I was wondering if u could…..if u could go out on a date with me," said the shy, blushing Alexis, he only nodded which was a sign saying he accepted she run up to him and hugged him so tight never wanting to let go and after a minute they broke up from the hug and Alexis kissed him lightly in the cheek.

Jaden blushed but thought about returning the favor, he kissed her on the forehead and walked away but not without giving her a paper in her hand. she read it was saying: we will go on our date tomorrow from Jaden. Alexis was overjoyed she went to her dorm in her room preparing for tomorrow.

Next day in Professor Banner's class

Alexis was in class laying her head on Jaden shoulder who wasn't one least bothered at all. And so after an hour of boredom class ended and Jaden took her to the beach his hands intertwined with hers, they both felt the shock and he blushed deeply and turned away hoping she wouldn't see him blushing because it's embarrassing, she was blushing as well and she was blushing even more "Jaden's even cuter when he blushes." thought Alexis as she saw the tint of red in his cheeks before he turned away.

When they slowed down Alexis decided to be ahead and when they reached the beach Alexis turned around to be face to face with Jaden, unfortunately Jaden was deep in thought that he didn't realize Alexis had stopped and fell above her, that ended up in this position Alexis back laying on the ground, her legs locked on Jaden's wrist and Jaden's face in Alexis breast, they stayed like that for 30 seconds then they at last regained their composure and were up blushing like mad.

They both apologized. "Sorry Lex I was deep in thought," said Jaden, "it's okay and by the way I like the nick name, only you can call me Lex or Lexi okay Jay," said Alexis dreamily, "sure." said Jaden slightly embarrassed.

"Um Jaden I was wondering if u could tell me more about yourself," said the shy Alexis. "Sure what do you want to know," said Jaden. "Like how was your life before you joined duel academy." said Alexis.

"Well people who were at my bad side always feared me they thought I was a freak I was always bullied when I was young and I was able to handle myself thanks to my parents." said Jaden.

"When my parents died I changed all the bullies who bullied me are in comas the haven't woke up in 2 years well I was emotionless and still am but being here at academy is nice and though we just met I'm happy were having precious moments like these." said Jaden his tone slightly happy

"Well Jaden I'm sorry I wasn't there but I want you know is that I'm here now and I'm happy as well that we are having precious moments, I need to go we will meet tomorrow bye Jaden take care." said Alexis as she kissed him in the cheek

"Bye Alexis," said Jaden with a smile and kissed her on the forehead, and so they walked away with a bright and loving smile on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Obelisk blue girls dorm Alexis woke up with a bright smile and changed her cloths, getting ready for the day she went up to her friend Jasmine and Mindy who were sleeping at the moment so she decided to wake them up

They woke up and got dressed and prepared for the day she couldn't help but think about yesterday's date when it ended and How Jaden kissed her on the forehead and being a gentlemen she blushed at the thought.

As Alexis walked in to class with her two best friends tagged along she took the seat she usually sits in, it was besides Jaden, as she sat down professor Banner was teaching about duel Alchemy when class ended they headed to their gym class.

"Get your game on," miss Fontaine said "tennis game that is." she finished.

Jaden was now playing tennis with Syrus, Jasmine and Mindy. "Come on what does tennis has to do with dueling," said Jaden. "Taking turns, thinking on your feet, the more you play," said Mindy wink as she hit the ball towards Syrus who returned it, "the best you do." finished Mindy.

"Alright that's a good enough reason." said Jaden as he jumped above the net and hit the ball with power unfortunately he hit the ball so hard that it changed direction going towards Alexis.

"Alexis look out," said Jaden as he fell to the ground. Alexis turned her head towards voice, only to see someone jumping and hitting the ball away. Jaden and the others ran towards the other and Jaden apologized for what happened "Alexis I'm sorry are you okay." asked Jaden his voice showing concern for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah shall I carry you," said the man who hit the ball away. "And you are," replied Alexis. "Jaden Yuki." said doctor Crowler with a black eye and everyone couldn't stiffen their giggle.

"Absolutely not this is unacceptable," screamed Crowler to Jaden, "Jaden you're going to play tennis as your punishment," said Crowler to Jaden who just nodded and walked away, "you know doctor Crowler Jaden didn't do it purposely." said miss Fontaine.

"I don't care." said Crowler. Miss Fontaine sighed.

"Alexis," Shouted Jasmine and Mindy. "Yes girls," replied Alexis. "Alexis we found out that hot tennis guy his name is Harrington Rosewood," said Jasmine. "He's an third year Obelisk he's rich and hot that's boyfriend material." said Mindy.

"Girls I'm not interested in finding a boyfriend," said Alexis calmly. After Alexis said the trio Syrus, Chumley and Jesse were running until Mindy said "guys why are you running," "Because we want to see Jaden and that Harrington guy." Jesse said.

"Let's tag along," Jasmine said and so they walked to the tennis court. Harrington was already playing speed drills. Jaden was lying on the ground tired from it Harrington noticed Alexis and said "hey Alexis sorry I'm sweating so much I was busy." but was stopped as she passed by him.

"Jaden are you alright," asked Alexis concerned. "Yes I'm okay thanks your really kind caring and beautiful." said Jaden in a happy tone because someone cares about him.

"Thanks Jaden that's really sweet," said Alexis, "he may be cold at time but he is kind and nice at time as well." thought Alexis.

Out of nowhere Harrington appeared in the middle fuming with anger; "you can't talk to my Obelisk pixie like that," said Harrington. Jaden noticed his anger and said "so Lex how are you." asked Jaden coolly.

Then Harrington thought of something, "Jaden I challenge you to a duel winner becomes Alexis fiance." said Harrington.

Alexis gasped while the girls screamed in delight while the Slifers found this amusing. Jaden glanced at Alexis. "I don't agree to those terms, you have to understand peoples feeling, I do accept the duel though." said Jaden calmly.

Everyone was surprised by what Jaden exclaimed but none were as surprised as Alexis.

"Enough talk lets duel."

"Duel." said both the duelist

Jaden: 4000/Harrington: 4000

"I will start I place set 3 continues spells face down," said Jaden everyone was surprised even the crowd who heard about the duel, "now I sacrifice them to summon my first sacred beast Hamon lord of striking thunder in attack mode." finished Jaden.

Hamon (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000)

"And I place two cards face down and end my turn." said Jaden

"Alright I draw," said Harrington really frightened by seeing a sacred beast. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." said Harrington.

"I draw," said Jaden, "I play graceful charity allowing me to draw 3 cards as long as I discard 2, I play disgraceful charity now I get back the two cards I sent to the graveyard, now I play pot of greed allowing me to draw 2 cards, now I set three trap cards face down and summon Uria lord of searing flames," said Jaden. "He gets his attack and defense points from all the trap cards in my graveyard 1000 for each one, I have three trap cards I sent to the graveyard so his points are 3000." said Jaden.

Uria (ATK: 3000 DEF: 3000)

"Now I play card my second pot of greed, now I play mystical space typhoon destroying one of your face down now I place 1 card face down and double direct attack." said Jaden

"Not so fast I play mirror force destroying your monsters," said Harrington with a smirk. "Not exactly, I play seven tools of bandit by paying 1000 life points your face down will not work, you're a disgrace thinking girls heart could be won by playing a duel." said Jaden coldly.

Jaden: 3000/ Harrington: 0

"And that's game," said Jaden as Harrington ran out crying Jaden then turned to the group, "can me and Alexis talk in private for a sec." said Jaden.

"Sure." the group exclaimed and then they walked away leaving Jaden and Alexis alone.

"Alexis I'm leaving the choice to you whether you want to be my fiance or not," said Jaden. "I will think about it okay," said Alexis. "Okay." replied Jaden.

Then Alexis walked up to him and kissed him in the cheek for 5 seconds, "for being a gentleman." Alexis said in a sweet tone after she was done kissing him in the cheek, she then turned away and was about to walk away only to step at a tennis ball and lose her balance and fall at her belly.

Jaden tried to catch her when she was in mid air only to fall as he stepped at a tennis ball as well, that resulted in this position: Jaden's hands on Alexis's breast, Jaden's face in between Alexis's ass cheeks and his lips pressed hard on her ass, they stayed like that for 45 seconds until they both regained their composure and like usual they were blushing really deep.

"Bye Lexi take care," said Jaden, Alexis walked up to him and kissed him in the cheek again, "you take care as well Jay." said Alexis and walked away with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning my students," greeted banner in the Slifer dorm. "Chumley stop eating your food, anyway my students we got a new student his name is Blair." said banner. Then Jesse walked and gave a lovely welcome in which resulted in Blair being frightened and went to professor Banners side for cover.

"Hey there, the Slifer dorm is the best it has the best food," said Jesse. "I thought the Obelisk dorm was the best," said Blair. "No Jesse you see Blair is in Ra he scored nearly 100 in everything it's just a rule to start in the Slifer dorm." said professor Banner.

"Hello my students," greeted Chancellor Sheppard, "Chumley stop eating with your mouth," everyone laughed except Jaden and Zane. "I wanted to inform you we have a school duel against North academy, last year Zane destroyed them good and hopefully we will do it again, study and work hard and you will get the chance to destroy them good luck my students." said Sheppard and the screen was turned off.

"Blair do you know that Zane is my big brother," said Syrus. "Really that's cool," replied Blair surprised, "Zane is cool," finished Blair. "Yeah but as not as cool as me I can be in the school duel thinking about it is getting me excited." said Jesse cheerfully.

"I know you're a really good duelist Jesse but let's face it will probably be Zane or Jaden," said Syrus. "Besides he did beat you." finished Syrus.

"Yeah but it was a close match and it was totally licious," said Chumley. "It was a really good duel." finished Chumley.

In Chancellors office

"What do you mean we can't pick Zane to represent us." said Crowler surprised.

"North academy is picking a first year student we wish to do the same to be fair," said Sheppard. "You do understand Zane right." asked Chancellor Sheppard.

"Yes I do understand and do think its fair." said Zane

"Which first year student," asked Miss Fontaine. Everyone was silent. "Jaden Yuki." said Zane. In the mention of Jaden's name Crowler was startled.

"Good choice Zane," said Sheppard the others nodded except Crowler. "I nominate Bastion Misawa." said Crowler.

"Alright it's a duel." said the Chancellor.

In Jaden's room

Jaden was gazing at the ceiling until a beep came from the PDA. Jaden opened it in which was written.

To the Dark King

Hello Jaden I wanted to tell you. You were nominated to be in the school duel you will be facing Bastion Misawa tomorrow after classes in the Obelisk arena to see who will represent us in the school duel. Sorry if I disturbed all of us nominated for you except Crowler who nominated for bastion.

From Chancellor Sheppard

"Bastion Misawa better find out information about him." thought Jaden.

Next day in class

"Jaden you can leave class since you need to prepare for your duel good luck." said professor Banner.

Jaden glared at him, "I don't believe in luck," said Jaden. Banner chuckled, "neither do I but I think you will need it." replied Banner. Jaden didn't say a thing but just walked away but not before he glanced at Alexis and smirked at her in which she rarely sees from him. She smiles back and he walks away.

Class ended and Alexis walked to the arena with her best friends Jasmine and Mindy tagged along. "I can't believe my Jaden is nominated he's so going to win," said Mindy really delighted. "You mean my Jaden." said Jasmine who just glared at her in which she glares back.

"Girls stop fighting over who Jaden belongs to," said Alexis. Both girls glanced at each other and just looked away. Alexis sighed. "What am I going to do with these girls." said Alexis

Doctor Crowler rose to the field. "Hello everyone this is a duel to see who will represent us in the school duel." said Doctor Vellian Crowler.

"Now we have the best duelist in the Ra dorm please welcome the Ra genius Bastion Misawa." said doctor Crowler. As the Ras started to chant Misawa Misawa Misawa.

"And from the Obelisk dorm we have some kid." said Doctor Crowler. As the entire Obelisk blues fell anime style.

Just in that moment dark clouds grouped in the sky. All the Evil Heroes were circling around the field in lightning speed but can be seen. Lightning hit the middle of the field and then dark flames were circling the field and just like lightning Malicious Edge was in middle of the field and snatched the microphone and threw Crowler away.

Everyone was shocked to see such events like those and what shocked them more was that malicious edge threw Crowler.

"Sorry about that filthy creature we had in the field,", Now students of the Egyptian god it's with great pleasure that I introduce you to the prince of pain, the prince of disaster, the Supreme King, Jaden Yuki." said Malicious Edge in a prideful tone.

The entire Obelisk started chanting Yuki Yuki Yuki while all the girls screamed in delight at the amazing entrance.

The Evil Heroes went to the field and started chanting, he is the power he is the power he is the power. the chant reached Alexis and she started screaming he is the power he is the power soon the entire Obelisk blue started chanting as well.

Jaden reached the field passing the black flames without any problem and lifted his hand signaling them to stop and so they did as told.

Jaden took the microphone then said "have you come to watch a duel or watch an ugly wannabe." he said while gesturing to Doctor Crowler. All the students started laughing at how Doctor Crowler was described.

"Alright let's duel." said bastion

"Get your game on." said Jaden

Jaden: 4000/Bastion: 4000

"I will start I place Evil Hero Sentimal in defense mode now I place cards face down and end my turn." said Jaden

Evil hero Sentimal (ATK 100 DEF 2700)

"I draw," said Bastion then noticed Jaden picking up three cards. "Hey why are you drawing," asked Bastion. "I am drawing because of Sentimals effect when it's your standby phase I'm allowed to draw 3 cards." said Jaden

"Alright first I play hydrogetton and then play double summon to summon another hydrogetton now I place 1 card face down and end my turn." said Bastion

Hydrogetton (ATK 1600 DEF 1400)

"Alright I draw now I play pot of greed allowing me to draw 2 cards, now I play dark fusion and fuse Elemental hero Avian and Elemental hero Burstinatrix to form Evil Hero Inferno Wing." said Jaden.

"Now I attack the first hydrogetton with Inferno Wing." Inferno wing destroyed the first hydrogetton. "When hydrogetton is destroyed I'm allowed to summon another one from my deck so this is my third hydrogetton," said Bastion. "When Inferno Wing destroys a monster its attack/defense points are dealt to you as damage which ever one is higher." said Jaden

Jaden: 4000/ Bastion: 1400

"Now I place 1 card face down and end my turn." said Jaden

"Alright I draw," said Bastion. As Jaden drew three cards. I summon oxygetton now that I have all three I special summon water dragon." said Bastion as water dragon appeared in Bastions field. Water dragon (ATK 2800 DEF 2600)

"Now I attack Inferno Wing with water dragon." said Bastion, "not exactly I activate staunch defender now your attack goes to Evil Hero Sentimal, next I activate mirror wall so your attack points are halved." said Jaden

Jaden: 4000/Bastion: 100

"Now I activate my final face down goblin thief," Bastion gasped. "I get 500 life points while you lose 500 life points." said Jaden

"But that means you win," said bastion completely surprised. "Bastion just because I won doesn't mean you're bad in fact you were tough." said Jaden.

Jaden: 4500/Bastion: 0

"And that's game," said Jaden then waved at the crowd and walked away and glanced at Alexis smiling and waved goodbye Alexis did the same, "congrats my sweet Jaden." thought Alexis dreamily.


	5. Chapter 5

As the four Slifers got up and prepared for the day someone was deep in thought and was fuming with anger. "Just because he is in the school duel doesn't mean he is better than Zane," thought Blair. "I will duel him and prove Zane is way better." thought Blair

In doctor Crowler's class

Everyone was bored from Crowler's lecture. "Alright everyone class dismissed don't forget about your homework you slackers." said doctor Crowler

In the obelisk dorm

As Jaden entered his room he felt another presence in the room. "Come out right now." said Jaden calmly but with a cold and threatening edge.

"Jaden Yuki I challenge you to a duel to prove that Zane is better than you in a duel." said Blair as he came out.

Jaden didn't say anything just observing the person until he figured it out the secret, the attitude. "Heh now this is a feat a girl disguising herself as a boy." said Jaden amused by what the girl did.

The girl was shocked that he knows and she was holding her cap trying to make sure that her hair was covered. "No I'm a boy," said Blair. Jaden snatched the hat only for long blue hair to fall. "How did you know I was a girl." said Blair extremely shocked.

"Easy you may not look like a girl because of the disguise but you act like a girl for example you wanted to prove that Zane is better because you have a crush on him which is diffidently a girls act." said Jaden in calm tone.

"Anyway I accept your duel we will duel beside the cliff in an hour don't be late." said Jaden. Blair nodded and left.

To Cyber Angle Queen

Alexis meet me at the cliff in an hour and bring Zane tell him a kid who happens to be a girl is obsessed about him, her name is Blair and wants to duel me to prove that Zane is better. Thank you Lex bye.

From the Dark King

In the obelisk blue girls dorm

A beep came from Alexis PDA. "I thought I told Jasmine and Mindy not to message me right now." said Alexis as she opened her PDA and gasped when she saw it was Jaden.

After Alexis was done reading she went to the lighthouse where Zane usually was.

Zane heard footsteps but didn't turn around he knew exactly who It was. "Hey Alexis," said Zane. "Hey Zane." replied Alexis.

"Zane did you meet any girl who had a crush on you," said Alexis. Zane thought for a moment until he remembered one. "Yes I did," said Zane "why," asked Zane. "One of those girls came to the academy in disguise and wants to duel Jaden to prove your better." said Alexis.

"Then let's get going and watch the duel," said Zane, Alexis just nodded. Alexis opened her PDA and saw she has less time. "Zane we have to hurry to the cliff we only have five minutes." said Alexis. And so they ran to the cliff.

In the cliff beside the Slifer dorm

"Alright let's duel." said Blair

"Get your game on." said Jaden

Jaden: 4000/Blair: 4000

"I will start," said Blair as she drew, "I play maiden in love in attack mode (ATK 400 DEF 300) and I place 1 card face down and end my turn." said Blair.

"I draw," said Jaden no tint of emotions in his voice. "I play dark fusion now I can fuse Wild Heart and Avian to form Evil Hero Wild Cyclone." said Jaden.

"Now Wild Cyclone attack maiden in love," said Jaden, "when Wild Cyclone inflicts battle damage all spells and trap cards are destroyed," finished Jaden. "What no way." said Blair shocked

Jaden: 4000/Blair: 2500

"Now I place 1 card face down and end my turn." said Jaden

"I draw," said Blair, "Since you attacked maiden in love you get a love counter and now I play cupid kiss when I attack a monster with a love counter the monster is mine, now maiden in love attack," said Blair. "Now I end my turn." said Blair

Jaden: 4000/Blair: 1000

"Now your monster is mine," said Blair. "Not exactly," said Jaden as he drew his card "I play diffusion returning the fusion material monsters on my field," said Jaden, Blair gasped "now I attack maiden in love with Elemental Hero Wild Heart." said Jaden.

Jaden: 4000/Blair: 0

"I lost," said Blair, "look behind you,"said Jaden. Blair did as told just to be face to face with Zane. "Zane." Blair said surprised.

"Blair I am impressed by how determined you were to prove that I'm better and I know you did it because you have a crush on me but it doesn't work out with me, I am only in love with dueling I'm sorry." said Zane and walked away.

"Jaden I'm in love with you, you're always going to be my sweet prince," said Blair. "And we can be married."

Alexis was fuming with anger upon hearing that but didn't show it, she secretly hoped he would say no.

"Sorry Blair but I'm not interested." said Jaden.

At the docks

Jaden, Alexis, Zane, Chumley, Jesse, Mindy, Jasmine and Syrus were waving and saying bye soon everyone left except Jaden and Alexis. Alexis went up to Jaden. "Jaden I was…. I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me," said the shy and blushing Alexis. "Sure besides I need to get to know more about my gorgeous fiance." said Jaden with a smirk

Alexis was blushing like mad but was so happy that she ran up to him so she can hug him but she was so close to him so she fell on jaden because of her clumsiness.

That resulted in this position: Alexis on top of Jaden her breast pressed on his chest, her lips pressed so hard with his lips, Jaden's right hand on Alexis's left ass cheek while his left hand on her upper right thigh which was close to Alexis's lacy black panties. They stayed like that for 30 seconds until they both were up blushing like mad.

"Sorry Jaden," said Alexis. "You sure are clumsy huh Lex," said Jaden. "Anyway let's go on our date after the school duel so we won't be in any stress." said Jaden.

"Alright thanks Jaden I'm so happy well see you later bye Jay," said Alexis "bye take care," said Jaden.

Just as Jaden was about to walk away, "wait Jaden," said Alexis. Jaden turned around him just to be kissed in the cheek, after she was done kissing him. "You take care as well." Alexis said and walked away with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in duel academy were waiting patiently for north academy to reach and they finally did reach

"Ah Foster my friend you finally arrived you ready to be destroyed again." said Sheppard with a smirk.

"Not exactly you see my student is going to Chazz you up," exclaimed Foster. "We will see about that," said Chancellor Sheppard. "You're going down motherfucker." thought Chancellor Sheppard

"This is my duelist Chazz Princeton," said Foster as he gestured Chazz Princeton "And this is mine Jaden Yuki." replied Sheppard

"You guys done chatting I want to destroy the tar out of the representative of north academy," said Jaden in a cold tone and harsh tone, "you should hold your tongue you slacker," said Chazz, "your all talk but no game and yet you call me a slacker but then again that is what to be expected from a duelist wannabe." said Jaden which got everyone in duel academy to snicker at the enraged wannabe.

at the Obelisk blue arena

Everyone was excited to see the duel and doctor Crowler rose to the field. "Alright ladies and gentlemen I introduce you from duel academy the undefeated, undisputed, unstoppable Obelisk king, Jaden Yuki." said Doctor Crowler in a prideful tone.

After he said that every student male and females in duel academy started chanting "He is the power He is the power He is the power."

"Now from north academy we have some wannabe." said Doctor Crowler, as he said that everyone in duel academy including Zane started laughing except for Jaden as they watched the hot steam coming from Chazze's face.

"Shut up you scrub now I'm going to Chazz you up." said Chazz as north academy started chanting: Chazz it up Chazz it up Chazz it up.

"Let's duel." said Chazz

"Get your game on." said Jaden

Jaden: 4000/Chazz: 4000

"I draw and play masked dragon," Chazz said with a smirk, "and I end my turn." finished Chazz.

"I draw and place a monster in defense mode and place 3 cards face down and end my turn." said Jaden.

Chazz drew his card, "I play x-headed cannon in attack mode (ATK 1800/DEF 1600) now I play front line base it allows me to special summon another monster that's level 4 or below and I choose y-dragon head." said Chazz

"Now I fuse them to form x-headed cannon in attack mode (ATK 2200/DEF 1700) now I attack your face down." said Chazz

The face down monster was Evil Hero Sentimal, "its defense is 2700 meaning you lose 500 life points" Jaden said coldly.

Jaden: 4000/Chazz: 3500

"Argh I end my turn," said Chazz. "I draw," said Jaden, "I place 1 card face down and end my turn." finished Jaden his tone deadly and cold as ever.

"I draw," said Chazz he noticed Jaden drawing three cards. "Why are you drawing slacker," asked Chazz, "I am drawing because of Evil Hero Sentimals effect allowing me to draw 3 cards when it's your standby phase." said Jaden emotionlessly

"I play v-tiger jet (ATK 1600/DEF 1800) in attack mode and thanks to front line base I special summon w-wing catapult (ATK 1300/DEF 1500) in attack mode now I fuse v-tiger jet and w-wing catapult to form vw-tiger jet (ATK 2000/DEF 2100) in attack mode." said Chazz

"I activate defenders of injustice to summon out Evil Hero Wicked Blader (ATK 3000 DEF 2800)." said Jaden.

Chazz was shocked to see this monster and tried his best to hide his fear "I activate vw-tiger catapult special ability to switch evil hero Sentimal from attack to defense position." said Chazz. Evil hero Sentimal (ATK 0/DEF 2700)

"Now I attack with vw-tiger catapult cannon." said Chazz

Jaden: 2000/Chazz: 3500

"You can't defeat me slacker and do you know why because I'm going to Chazz you up." said Chazz with pried

"Hmph," said Jaden as he drew his card I play pot of greed allowing me to draw 2 cards now I play graceful charity allowing me to draw 3 cards and discard 2 now I play infernal prodigy and play evil multiply increasing more evil hero infernal prodigy now I sacrifice 2 infernal prodigy to call out Yubel (ATK 0/DEF 0) and I end my turn and sacrifice 1 token to keep Yubel." said Jaden in a cold tone.

"I draw Alright now thanks to front line base I can summon z-dragon head now I fuse all to form vwxyz-dragon catapult cannon (ATK 3000/DEF 3000) in attack mode." said Chazz

"Now I attack Yubel with VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon." said Chazz who was smirking.

Jaden: 2000/Chazz: 500

Everyone was shocked and confused, "Yubel can't be destroyed in battle and all damage she would have taken is sent you," said Jaden, "now I play goblin thief." said Jaden. Everyone gasped.

Jaden: 2000/Chazz: 0

"And that's game." exclaimed Jaden

All duel academy students were cheering as the duel was over, "now ladies and gentlemen the winner of the school duel is the undefeated, undisputed, unstoppable Obelisk king Jaden Yuki and I introduce you to miss duel academy Miss Dorthy." said Doctor Crowler in a prideful tone.

Everyone gasped "Miss Dorthy." everyone screamed, Miss Dorthy giggled and Chancellor Sheppard appeared out of no where and was kissed by miss Dorthy in the cheek, everyone was in awe except Foster as he was crying waterfalls, and so the partied and were dancing and they were enjoying it except for Foster and after some party it was evening.

"You sure you don't want to come Chazz," Foster said, Chazz just nodded. "Alright take care." finished Foster.

All north academy students said "Chazz it up Chazz it up" for the last time and duel academy students started chanting: Chazz it up as well, and so north academy took of and they were out of site.

It was a good day indeed. Jaden then walked up to Alexis "we will have our date tomorrow take care," said Jaden and walked away. "I need to prepare for this date because it will be memorable." thought Alexis with a smile and went to her dorm.


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis Rhodes, the Queen of Obelisk blue woke up with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"This day is certainly special." thought Alexis

In professor Banners class

While professor Banner was lecturing dueling Alchemy, Alexis was gazing at Jaden, staring at him the whole time not paying attention at anything else, banner noticed and smirked " those 2 have a long road together." thought Professor Banner.

Alexis threw a paper at Jaden which resulted in him glaring at her and then he read the paper "Dear Jaden when class is over I want you to meet me at the cafeteria so I can tell you where we well go in our date after the day is over."

"Yours lovingly Alexis Rhodes."

After Jaden finished reading he glanced at Alexis and nodded.

And so the class ended in a couple of minutes and Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes went to the cafeteria alone.

In Cafeteria

Both were silent not knowing how to ask the other until Alexis spoke "Jaden I don't know how to say this." said Alexis and kissed him on the lips, Jaden's was wide eyes. The kiss was just for 5 seconds then they pulled back.

Both were blushing mad at the kiss. "I love you too." said Jaden and kissed her on the lips. Alexis was shocked but the feeling changed to happiness as she kissed back with so much passion, Jaden entered his tongue in her mouth which surprised her but was okay with and they were fighting for dominance with lots of passion.

They broke up from the kiss and were blushing furiously, "this is the most memorable day of my life." said Alexis happily.

"Defiantly." replied Jaden and kissed her on the lips one more time and slipping his tongue again in her mouth making it as passionate as ever and so they broke after a minute.

"Jaden lets go to the hot spring after class okay," aid Alexis in a sweet loving tone, "sure my love." said Jaden in a gentle yet loving tone.

And so they kissed one last time and headed to class.

Class ended

And the lovers headed to the hot spring

The lovers were changing and Jaden got out first he was wearing golden trunks with black flames he entered the hot spring loving the perfect temperature and waited patiently for his girlfriend Alexis Rhodes.

And so she finally came out, she was wearing two blue pieces of swim suit "you look beautiful my love." said Jaden in a sweet and seductive tone.

"You too look handsome my love," said Alexis as she entered the hot spring. "So Jaden how are things going," asked Alexis, "their good and bad," replied Jaden, "good that I have a sexy girlfriend." said Jaden which caused Alexis to blush deep.

"Bad because Chazz kept pestering me to duel him," finished Jaden. "Oh," said Alexis then went towards Jaden and kissed him on the lip, "if he bothers you tell me so I will kill him." said Alexis after she broke from the kiss

"Thanks Lexi." said Jaden and then carried her between his arms then threw her to the water in which shocked her she tried to scold him in mid air only to swallow hot water in the process.

Alexis stood up glaring at Jaden in which resulted Jaden walking up to her and hugging her, that made Alexis's anger vanish away, his right hand was on her waist and his left was traveling her back then went to her ass and squeezed it, which caused her to moan.

Jaden kept moving his left hand up and down on her ass, loving the sensation of his hand on her soft ass, Jaden glanced at Alexis, "Alexis we could do this if you want I'm not going to force you into doing it." said Jaden.

Alexis just smiled, "Jaden I don't mind doing it I love you and will always love you." said Alexis in a sweet tone

Jaden was so happy that he kissed Alexis on the lip the very second she was done with her speech. "I love you too and will always love you." said Jaden after they broke from the kiss.

Jaden then kissed Alexis again, he licked Alexis lips begging for entrance and she opens it granting his wish and then they were in a full make out session, "Alexis lets go to my room alright," said Jaden, "no problem Jay." said Alexis and so they headed to the Obelisk blue boys dorm in Jaden's room.

And so they reached their destination they had to climb the tree to reach to Jaden's back room and in the process when Alexis climbs the tree she falls on Jaden.

That ended up in this position: Jaden's back on the ground, Alexis's legs between Jaden's head and her pussy in his mouth.

Both stayed like that for 30 seconds then got up blushing deep and so they entered Jaden's room.

Jaden glanced at Alexis "Alexis I want you to know something," said Jaden his expression showing he's serious, "what is it Jay." replied Alexis.

Jaden took a deep breath then looked at the ground, "Every night before I sleep I think of you and I dream of you, every day I spent with you is the next best day I had in my life, you're my dream, my life, my love, you're the one who makes me smile, I loved you yesterday, I love you still, I always have and I always will because I love you." said Jaden still looking down.

Alexis was at a loss of words she couldn't express how happy she felt for him saying that so she went up to him and placed both her hands on both his cheeks forcing him to look at her in the eye, "I want to tell you something as well." said Alexis

"I wanted to be the girl who makes your bad days go away, I wanted to be the girl that makes you say my life has been better ever since I met her, I wanted to be the girl who you loved, all this because I loved you yesterday, I love you still, I always have and always will because I love you." said Alexis.

After Alexis said that they kissed really passionately expressing their happiness and this day is definitely memorable.


	8. Chapter 8

And so the lovely lovers continued on with their date.

"So Lexi you ready," asked Jaden, "we don't need to rush things, I can't risk you getting pregnant ." finished Jaden as he locked the door.

"Yes I am ready, don't worry I take birth pills" replied Alexis in a sweet and seductive tone.

"Alright Lex." said Jaden as he unbuttoned her shirt exposing her lacy black bra, then he unclipped her lacy black bra revealing her perfectly round breast.

Then he removed her skirt revealing her lovely legs and lacy black panties, and then he striped her over her lacy black panties, leaving her naked.

Alexis then wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist, then Alexis leaned in and kissed his lips, he responded by kissing back, then his tongue met Alexis's lip, begging for entrance she granted his wish and they were in a make out session, the kiss was full of love and passion, it was really passionate, but they had departed for air.

Now it was Alexis's turn, she removed his shirt exposing his muscled chest, then undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxer in one swoop, now both were naked.

She gasped his dick was 8 inches tall and she knelt down and started stroking it with her hands feeling him. "Oh god I love the feeling," moaned Jaden. "You like it." she asked, he nodded.

"Then you will love this," said Alexis as she stopped stroking it but entered his dick in her mouth, licking it with her tongue. she kept teasing him by licking the head of his dick and then started licking every corner, "Damn your really good oh yes like that." moaned Jaden as Alexis took his dick deeper in her mouth.

Soon all 8 inches were in her mouth and Jaden couldn't hold it any longer and he cummed in her mouth, Jaden then pulled Alexis head out of his dick and made her stand up.

"Don't worry I just want you to feel pleasure as well." said Jaden as he split both her legs, then he kneeled down so he had a clear view of her pussy, then he moved towards her pussy and licked it, he licked it slow, enjoying the taste of her pussy.

Waves of pleasure reached Alexis and she loved the feeling and she wanted more of it, "go deeper Jay" said Alexis pleadingly and seductively.

He stretched his tongue as far as he could on her pussy, he kept licking it slowly not wanting to miss any inch on Alexis's pussy, to him Alexis's pussy tasted like strawberry and he too wanted more.

he grabbed her soft ass, pulling it to his direction to get his tongue deeper in Alexis's pussy, stretching it as far as possible, making her moan in pleasure, she grabbed the back of Jaden's head and pulled his head, getting his tongue even deeper in her pussy.

He kept licking it for minutes then it happened, she couldn't hold it any longer and she cummed in his mouth, then he got up "Jaden why don't you try placing your dick between my tits," suggested Alexis, "sure." said Jaden as he placed his dick between her breast.

Alexis squashed Jaden's dick with her tits as tight as she could, he then started thrusting into her cleavage.

Jaden' dick was really long that it reached Alexis's mouth so she started sucking it bringing him closer to cum with every passing second, after a minute or so Jaden couldn't hold it any longer.

"Alexis I'm going to cum," warned Jaden, "its okay you can cum at me." said Alexis seductively

"Open up Lex." said Jaden, she did as told and he shot his cum into her mouth, Alexis licked the cum that was all over her face, that caused Jaden to blush in which resulted Alexis to giggle.

"It's my turn to pleasure you Lexi." said Jaden as he placed his face in between her tits, he licked between her breasts for a minute then sucked her right tit gently, while sucking her right tit with his mouth, his tongue went off to her nipple and kept licking it really slow causing Alexis to moan in pleasure while fondling with her left tit pinching her nipple causing her to moan even louder in pleasure.

He kept switching sides every 30 seconds, then he pulled his mouth off her breast and started massaging them making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh yeah like that, oh no Jaden I'm going to cum," said Alexis, "cum for me my love." said Jaden in a seductive tone as he kneeled down towards Alexis's pussy.

Alexis shot all her cum on Jaden's face and just like what Alexis did he licked all the cum of his face, "you're cum tastes lovely Lex," said Jaden seductively, "yours to Jay." said Alexis giggling.

Jaden kissed her passionately in which she kisses back just as passionately as he did, after they departed from the kiss, Alexis went to Jaden's bed laying down on her belly, "come here Jay." said Alexis seductively.

Jaden went over to her and got a clear view of her ass and damn they were drop dead gorgeous, Jaden first slapped her ass softly a couple of times watching it jiggle, then he placed his face on Alexis's sexy ass, his face between her soft butt cheeks.

He licked her ass in a slow motion, making her moan in a cute manner, then he stretched his tongue on her ass as far as possible, and he licked every corner of her ass making her moan even louder in pleasure, and hearing her moan like that in her angelic voice encouraged him to lick her even more, to him her ass tasted like chocolate.

"Oh god yes, like that, I want more." moaned Alexis, then she lifted her well toned legs and placed her heels on the back of Jaden's head, Then using her heels she pulled Jaden's face deeper in her ass, he kept licking it for a couple of minutes then they got up.

Jaden then positioned his dick in Alexis's pussy but before he would thrust his dick in her pussy he glanced at Alexis and she nodded giving him permission to insert his dick in her pussy and so he inserted his dick on her pussy slowly and gently, she cringed at the pain and Jaden stopped moving wondering if she's okay, "Lexi my love are you okay." asked Jaden his tone full of worry and concern.

"I'm okay Jay my love," replied Alexis, "please continue," finished Alexis, "alright babe." replied Jaden

After several minutes all 8 inches of Jaden's dick was on Alexis's pussy, he kept rocking back and forth and both were about to cum, Jaden was still thrusting back and forth and just at the moment he hit her g-spot which was going to make her scream only for Jaden to kiss her to prevent it from happening.

"Alexis I'm Cumming," said Jaden, "me too Jaden," replied Alexis, "lets cum together." said Jaden, and with one last thrust, they cummed together and were truly together forever.

"I love you babe," said Jaden, "I love you too babe." said Alexis, and they collapsed on the bed but with a smile on their faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Next day in professor banners class he was doing an alchemy project which exploded that got snickers and chuckles from the whole class except Jaden Yuki he was deep in thought and Alexis his girlfriend was worried and concerned about him.

"Just a couple of days before the war between the Light of destruction and Gentle darkness begins." thought Jaden.

As the bell rang everyone was about to leave until they heard "everybody were having a field trip to the ruins that will show us how they hosted the shadow games, don't be late." said professor Banner.

Next morning

"Where are the others." asked professor banner, "probably sleeping in their nice comfy beds." said Syrus, "yeah and I would have been included in that list if professor banner didn't threatened us." said Chumley.

"50 percent of me wants to kill the Slifer Slackers for disturbing me on my dream date with Alexis, however the other 50 wants to thank them for telling me that my love Alexis Rhodes would be here." said Chazz "so thank you slackers." finished Chazz.

Jaden was fuming with anger upon hearing what Chazz said but didn't show it, Alexis however knew Jaden was pissed.

"Chazz Princeton you are a Slifer Slacker, you're not worthy of being Alexis's boyfriend." said Jasmine and Mindy at the same time, "girls calm down our objective is to go to the ruins and learn about the events that occurred over there and how they hosted the shadow game." said Jesse.

"Alright my student lets head to our destination." said professor banner.

"Are we almost there, my feet hurts, I hate climbing, I hate crawling, I hate hiking, are we there yet, I'm hungry." Whined Chumley the whole time.

"We finally reached." Said Banner happily, happy because he didn't need to listen to Chumley complaining the whole time.

They all looked around looking at the view, "Professor Banner let's chowdown." Said Syrus, Banner nodded "I don't see why not." Said Banner, "I'm relived, after all these hours of torture I get to finally sit and eat." Said Chumley.

"It's time to eat my pizza," said Banner in a happy and delighted tone. "You have pizza." Alexis, Mindy, Jasmine, Jesse, Syrus, Chumley and Chazz screamed while glancing at their rice balls.

Jaden knew Alexis was slightly depressed so he gave her a couple of rice balls, she was surprised by his actions but was happy and gave him a loving smile.

"Pharaoh you were supposed to stay at home and not eat my pizza." Said Banner horrified, "you wouldn't mind sharing some of your food with me." Said Banner, "sorry were your students and we need this to learn." Said Jesse and the rest of the group except for Jaden nodded in agreement.

After the lunch, Pharaoh was digging in a certain area and found a artifact which was glowing green and it got kept getting brighter and brighter, that got everyone's attention and they were consumed by the light.

Next thing Jaden knew he was in a different dimension and was alone then he walked ahead but was stopped by a voice.

"Stop in your tracks, stranger." Said the female, "who are you and what are you doing here." Said Yasmin.

I'm Jaden Haou Yuki, the Supreme King of Gentle Darkness." Said Jaden in a cold tone.

"And how do I know for sure that you're the all powerful king, only the Supreme King of Gentle Darkness can summon the Sacred Beast, summon one of them and I will know whether you're telling the truth." Said Yasmin.

Just when Yasmin finished her speech a large blue monster appeared from behind her, it looked like the Egyptian God Obelisk the Tormentor but scarier and it was shooting death glares at Yasmin.

"I introduce you to the almighty beast, the strongest out of all three Sacred Beast Raviel Lord of Phantasms." Said Jaden.

Yasmin gasped she disrespected her king, "I'm sorry my king please forgive me." Said Yasmin, "I forgive you, now answer this, do you know where are my friends." "They are held as prisoners my King, if you want to free them then you have to defeat the grave keeper chieftain." Said Yasmin.

Yasmin then went away, and Jaden was left with boredom

30 minutes later

The grave keepers arrived at where Jaden was, "let go of my friends." Said Jaden coldly. "Then you have to defeat me in a duel young man." Said grave keeper chieftain. "I accept your challenge." Said Jaden and they walked away.

15 minutes later.

Jaden stood on a ledge that over looked the chasm, on the other side was the grave keeper chieftain, they both glanced at each other coldly, not showing one tint of fear in either of their faces. They were ready to duel.

"Let's duel." Said chieftain.

"Get your Game on." Said Jaden.

Jaden: 4000/ chieftain: 4000

"I draw and play Grave keepers curse (ATK 1300/DEF 1300) in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn." Said chieftain. "I draw and play Dark Fusion now I fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix to form Evil Her Inferno Wing (ATK 2100/DEF2100) in attack mode." Said Jaden.

"Now I play another Dark Fusion and fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman and Evil Hero Inferno Wing to call fourth Evil Hero Dark Shining Inferno Wing (ATK 2500/DEF 2500), for each Evil and Elemental Hero in my graveyard my monster gains 500 and I have four meaning 4500 attack points." Said Jaden.

"Now I attack Grave keepers curse with Dark Shining Inferno Wing and you can't activate your trap cards because monsters summoned using Dark Fusion are immune to trap cards for the turn their summoned." Said Jaden.

Jaden: 4000/chieftain: 800

"And for my monster's special ability you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Said Jaden, Chieftain gasped he lost the duel.

Jaden: 4000/Chieftain: 0

"Well Jaden you've defeated me in a duel and so I will release your friends and also I want you to take this shadow charm." Said Chieftain a he handed it to Jaden. "the other half is given to the other person who defeated me, you will cross roads with him and hopefully defeat him.

Next thing Jaden knew he was back to his dimension with everybody snoring including Alexis, he picked her up bridal style and took her to her dorm and he placed her at her comfy bed.

He kissed her softly in the lips and went to his dorm while praying that she will have sweet dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

Lightning flashed across the sky as something flew towards Duel Academy, the thing landed after 15 minutes and the man descended to the ground and looked at the academy through his mask, he let out an evil chuckle then disappeared.

As the lightning flashes, Syrus Truesdale jumps in horror and covers the blanket all around himself then he looked at Jesse. "How can he be so peaceful in a storm of this magnitude I wonder ?" Syrus thought.

In the Obelisk Blue boys dorm

"I can feel the power of the Light, looks like the war has finally started, the war between Gentle Darkness and Light of Destruction." Thought Jaden

Next day in class

Doctor Crowler was explaining the class the difference between Polymerization and Power bond until he suddenly glanced at Jaden. "Jaden I believe the Chancellor wants to speak with you in his office." Said Doctor Crowler

"Yeah slacker go, walk away in the meanwhile Alexis let's start with our first kiss my love." Said Chazz dreamily

Jaden gave a really cold glare which felt like you're facing death it's self and Chazz didn't dare to speak, "Chazz you will go as well, and Alexis, Bastion, and Jesse go to Chancellor's office." Said Doctor Crowler, they nodded and left.

On the way to Chancellor's office they met up with Zane and reunited with Doctor Crowler and so they entered Chancellor's office only to find him having a worried expression.

"Ah you guys have finally come good." Said Chancellor Sheppard absently.

"Chancellor might I inquire what are we doing here." Asked Bastion, "I'm pretty sure you all are confused as to why I wanted your presences, well our school is in sinister danger." Said Chancellor Sheppard.

The students looked at one another while Jaden glanced at Chancellor Sheppard, "I take it that this sinister danger is threatening the world and were the earth's only hope, am I right." Said Jaden, the Chancellor just nodded.

"It's by an organization called the shadow riders, they're goal is to get the three cards that are hidden beneath the academy, these cards are called the Wicked god cards." Said Chancellor Sheppard as he took out a black box and opens it.

"Wicked God cards, I never heard of them." Said Bastion, "me neither." Said Chazz shocked to hear three powerful card are hidden underneath their feet.

"Well I'm in I need to save the world, protect the people I love and I don't want to die, I'm too young to die." Said Jesse

"I guess the Chazz is in." said Chazz, "I accept after all I have the same reasons as Jesse as to why I am joining and I want my rematch with Jaden." Said Bastion with determination.

"I'm joining the party as well." Said Zane, "Can't let you guys have all the fun." Said Alexis as she took her key.

"How can I refuse, my teaching job is at stake and I also get to have this piece of jewelry." Said Crowler, I have a question though." Said Jaden as all heads turned on him.

"Why is the cross dresser and the wannabe here, with their dueling skills they'd lose their keys in no time flat." Said Jaden

Hot steam was coming from both Chazz and Crowler as everyone was laughing, "what is that supposed to mean." Screamed both Crowler and Chazz.

Chancellor couldn't help it as he too started laughing at Doctor Crowler and Chazze's outburst.

"I guess I'm in." said Jaden as he took the final key in the box, "I feel dejected that you all have to carry this pressure on your shoulder's but the earth's hope depends on it, you all are brave." Said Chancellor Sheppard

Jaden then walked away and the others followed.

Slifer Red dorm

"And that's what Chancellor wanted to discuss about." Said Jesse as he explained what Chancellor said.

"So you get to help save the world, that's cool." Said Syrus in excitement, "Yeah totally lishus." Said Chumley

"Yeah I." said Jesse only to be cut off by a bright light.

Obelisk blue dorm, Jaden's room

Jaden was helping Alexis recalibrate her deck making it more efficient until he felt a surge of light energy, he then stood up and Alexis looked up at him quizzically.

"Shadow rider." Said Jaden, Alexis nodded and took her deck then went and got in her shoes, she then stood up, "Come Jaden." Said Alexis, Jaden went up to her but tripped at her as he stepped at his shoe laces.

That resulted in this position: Alexis's back laying on the door, Jaden's hands in beneath her ass, his hands on her soft ass, Alexis's leg wide open, and Jaden's lip on Alexis's pussy.

They got up and Jaden tied his laces, "looks like you're not the one who happens to be clumsy at times." Said Jaden with a smile, "I'm okay with it now let's go to the shadow rider." Said Alexis.

"I love you my Clumsy Sweetheart." Said Alexis, "I love you too my Clumsy Angle" Said Jaden as he kissed her lip for a couple of seconds before breaking the kiss, and so the couple went to the shadow rider.

Inside the Volcano

Jesse woke up with a pounding in his head, he then noticed he had his deck and dual disk strapped on. He also noticed he was standing on a translucent disk.

"Welcome key keeper." Said a cold and menacing voice, Jesse turned around to find a teenage boy with black cloak, he was piercing through his soul.

"Are you a shadow rider." Asked Jesse afraid of his answer, "Yes you may call me Nightshroud, oh and before I forget, I invited two people to watch the show, to witness how you not only fail in saving them but the world as well." Said Nightshroud in a menacing and mocking tone.

"So key keeper are you going to duel me or let your friends burn in flames." Said Nightshroud as he gestured at Syrus and Chumley earning a gasp from Jesse.

"Jesse save us." Said Syrus, this is totally not lishus." Said Chumley, don't worry guys I will save you." Said Jesse

"I will duel and save my friends." Said Jesse

"Let's duel." Said Nightshroud

"It's time to duel." Said Jesse

"Duel." Screamed Jesse and Nightshroud

(To be continued, Guys listen for chapter 2 and 3 those chapters are in chapter 1. Have a good week everybody.)


	11. Chapter 11

"Duel." screamed both Jesse and Nightshroud

Jesse: 4000/Nightshroud: 4000

"I'll start first." Said Nightshroud as he drew his card, "I summon Troop Dragon (ATK: 700/DEF: 800) in defense mode and place one card face down and end my turn." Said Nightshroud

"I summon Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (ATK: 1400/DEF: 800) in attack mode." said Jesse, "Now I attack Troop Dragon with Cobalt Eagle." Said Jesse as the Cobalt Eagle destroyed Troop Dragon.

"When Troop dragon is in the Graveyard I'm allowed to summon another one from my deck." Said Nightshroud as the second copy of the said monster appeared in its place.

"I end my turn." Said Jesse, "good now it's my draw." Said Nightshroud as he drew his card, "I activate my facedown call of the haunted, it allows me to summon a monster in to the field from my graveyard and I choose Troop dragon since he is the only one." Said Nightshroud

"Now I sacrifice both my Troop Dragons to summon fourth, Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000) in attack mode." Said Nightshroud

"Now I attack Cobalt Eagle with Red Eyes Black Dragon." Said Nightshroud as Cobalt Eagle was destroyed by Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Jesse: 3000/Nightshroud: 4000

Jesse grabbed his chest in pain, "that hurt." Groaned Jesse, "I forgot to mention to you that this is a shadow game, the attacks will definitely hurt and when you lose not only will you lose the spirit key but you're soul as well Key Keeper." Said Nightshroud in a menacing tone

"Come on Jesse you can do it I know you can save us." Said Syrus out loud for Jesse to hear, "Yeah Jesse you can do it." Screamed Chumley as he and Syrus pressed themselves onto the barrier, watching the duel and cheering for Jesse, they shrieked as they passed halfway through the barrier, both Slifers scuttled back to the center of the barrier cheering for Jesse from over there.

Outside the Volcano in the lighthouse

Zane stood at the lighthouse dock gazing at the sea, until there was a light shaking in his chest, which caused him to glance at his spirit key, he then glanced back at sea.

"It's certainly a Shadow Rider, this key is telling me that he is close." Thought Zane as he turned around and looked at the Volcano ahead of him.

Ra Dorm in Bastion's room

Bastion was writing formulas but stopped as he felt the key vibrate in his chest, "the key is shaking, but that could only mean….. Shadow Rider." Thought Bastion as he took his deck and duel disk and left the Ra Dorm

Slifer Red Dorm, in Chazz's room

Chazz was lying in bed, while glaring daggers at Ojama Yellow, "Will you stop dancing in front of my face." Said Chazz in annoyance, "Sorry Boss I'm just keeping rhythm with the spirit gate key." Said Ojama Yellow

Chazz looked at his spirit key and the first thought that came to him was "Shadow Rider."

In the Obelisk blue boys Dorm

Doctor Crowler was the only one who didn't know of the duel as he was sleeping but snoring as well, his key was glowing brightly and he stirred a bit, but is still in LALA land.

Beside the Volcano

Jaden and Alexis were walking silently until Jaden broke the silence, "You okay Lexi." Jaden asked in a Gentle and concerned tone, it was always Alexis to break the awkward moments between them.

"I'm okay Jay, I'm just wondering if the Shadow Riders have my brother or if my brother is a shadow rider." Said Alexis in a sad tone, who is about to cry.

"Alexis your brother Atticus is kindhearted just like his sister and if he was a Shadow Rider that doesn't make him evil, because all the Shadow Riders are corrupted by the Light, deep down he's a really kind person I may not know him but I can tell that he is kind because he has a beautiful and kind sister." Said Jaden in a Gentle tone, "we'll save him, I Promise." Finished Jaden his tone still Gentle and Strong

Alexis couldn't hold it longer and she started crying, Jaden hugged her, comforting her and she let it all out on his shirt, once she was done she kissed him softly then she broke the kiss.

"I love you Jaden." Said Alexis, "I love you too Alexis." Said Jaden and kissed her again. This kiss was full of love and Jaden was about to break the kiss but saw that she wanted more.

She got her arms around Jaden's neck while he got his hands on her waist, they made the kiss really deep and it was intense.

Then Jaden's tongue made contact with Alexis's lip, begging for entrance she granted full passage to her mouth and Jaden's tongue went exploring Alexis's mouth.

Alexis declared war when she started to wrestle Jaden's tongue and they were fighting for dominance the kiss was passionate and they wanted to continue but had to depart for air, after a minute or so.

"I love you my Clumsy Sweetheart." Said Alexis in a sweet tone, "I love you too my Clumsy Angle" Said Jaden

And so the couple headed to the Volcano

In the Volcano

Jesse: 400/Nightshroud: 1300

"I draw and activate card of Demise allowing me to draw 5 cards and now since I have all Crystal Beast in my field or Graveyard I can summon the one and only Rainbow Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 0) in attack mode." Said Jesse

"And now I active his ability for each Crystal beast in the field he gains 1000 and I have 3 which makes his attack points 7000." Said Jesse, Nightshroud gasps he is going to lose.

"Rainbow Dragon attack his Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 3700/DEF: 2400) with rainbow blast." Said Jesse

Jesse: 400/Nightshroud: 0

The monsters vanished and Jesse and the others were out of the Volcano and we're safe, by that time everybody arrived and Alexis ran to her brother and hugged him upon seeing his face.

Jaden went up to her but stopped mid tracks to pick up a card, it had a mask with chains all around, he then continued and went up to Alexis, to see her with tears.

"It's him Jaden, its Atticus." Said Alexis, Jaden hugged her and they headed off to nurse. (Jesse is completely okay he feels tired but he's okay)

(Now everybody have a good week, I will continue to write more chapters.)


	12. Chapter 12

The water dripped at a steady pace, the cave was huge and dark, several of bats flew in, the gathered all together and formed something.

They formed into a female with green hair, she looked around the cave observing it, and she liked it.

"Soon my brother's and sister's, soon." Thought the female as she started laughing cruelly

Duel academy Nurse

Jaden looked at Alexis as she was a sleep in Atticus's chest, "she's been through a lot, that's for certain." Thought Jaden as he went up to Atticus

Jaden placed his hand on Atticus's head and it started to glow, the glow was really bright and that made Alexis wake up and she looked at him while pretending to be asleep.

After 30 seconds Jaden removed his hand from Atticus's head and was about to walk away, but he felt somebody grab his arm. He turned around and saw Alexis looking into him in the eye.

"What did you do to him." Asked Alexis calmly, "I healed him, after 24 hour's Atticus will fully heal and he will restore his memory, all of it." Said Jaden

Alexis was at a loss of words, since she couldn't express her emotion with words she went up to him and cupped his cheeks softly and lovingly.

She then kissed him in the lips, expressing how happy she was, she then slipped her hands from his cheeks to his neck, and pulled him, making the kiss deeper.

He responded by placing his left hand on her wrist, while placing his right hand on her hair, he was stroking her hair gently and lovingly, and while the kiss was intense, Alexis wanted to make the kiss more intense and passionate,

She slipped her tongue in his mouth, surprising him but he was enjoying it, he battled her in a tongue fight and what shocked him was she was wining, he got his left hand on her ass and squeezed it, making her jump, and that caused him to take the lead in the kiss, unfortunately they had to depart for air.

"You cheated." Said Alexis playfully, Jaden chuckled and smiled at her, "You know you love it." Said Jaden playfully

Then Jaden went behind her and circled his arms around her, Jaden's right hand was on Alexis's right breast, while his left hand was on her left breast.

He held both her breast gently with his hands and dropped it, watching it jiggle, he did it a couple of times and loved watching it jiggle, then he turned her around and kissed her lightly on the lip, it was a short kiss, but it had love in it.

"Alexis I wanted to ask you something." Said Jaden, "what is it." Said Alexis with a kind hearted smile

"If we were allowed to sleep in the same room, would you sleep with me." Asked Jaden, "I'll obviously sleep with you, because I love you, my Clumsy Sweetheart. Said Alexis

"Thanks, I love you too, my Clumsy Angle." Said Jaden with a bright smile, and they kissed one more time.

Then the clumsy couple left the nurse and headed their own way but with a bright smile on their face.

In Chancellor's office

"Chancellor I'm requesting you to let Alexis sleep with me, it's the least you could do for us, since you put the pressure of saving the world on our shoulder's." said Jaden

"Alright I guess I'm okay with it." Said Sheppard, "you have my permission." Finished Chancellor Sheppard

"Thanks Chancellor." Said Jaden and walked away from the office.

As Jaden was walking by he heard rumors of some sorts but one of them has caught his attention, "There's a beautiful girl in the lake when you look at her she becomes a vampire." Said the Slifer, the Ra and Obelisk students laughed but Jaden was interested

"She's definitely a Shadow Rider." Thought Jaden as he entered the class that was being lectured by Doctor Crowler and sat by his beloved angle who gave him a loving smile

Class was boring from Crowler's lecture and in Crowler's class one hour feels like eternity, everyone was bored except for Jesse as he was sound asleep and Crowler noticed.

Doctor Crowler went up to the sleeping form and slammed his hands on the desk, gaining everyone's attention from the loud noise, the loud noise awoke Jesse and he wasn't one least bit happy.

"I'm sure the Chancellor would like to see you, you and the rest of the gang." Said Crowler while eyeing the other key keeper's, they nodded and stood up, the girl groaned in disappointment as they watched Jaden leaved but stayed shut as they saw Alexis glaring furiously on them and with that they left.

The group walked silently in the corridor heading to Chancellor's office, each one doing/thinking on their own thing, Chazz was glancing secretly at Alexis tits, Bastion was thinking of knew formulas, Jesse was thinking about dueling, Zane was thinking of how fast was Atticus was healing. (Zane and everyone else don't know of Jaden's healing ability except for Alexis Rhodes.)

Alexis was laying her head on Jaden's shoulder, enjoying the warmth of her secret boyfriend, and Jaden was thinking of what he heard from the Slifer and the light energy he felt today, then a thought hit his mind as he remembered what he requested to the Chancellor.

"Alexis." Said Jaden in a really low voice so no one but Alexis heard him, "Yes Jay." Said Alexis, "we can… we can sleep together, I asked Chancellor today and I have his permission." Said Jaden quietly, Alexis was shocked to say the least and wanted to kiss him but she couldn't because of the other's.

"I love you Jay." whispered Alexis softly, no one but Jaden heard her, "I love you too Lex." Whispered Jaden, and after a minute or so the gang reached Chancellor's office and found him with another troubled look on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm sure you all heard the rumors of a girl on the lake, I'm sure she's a shadow rider, so stay on your guard and good luck." Said Sheppard, the group nodded and left Chancellor's office each going their own ways.

With the briefing down, everybody left completely unaware that a beady pair of eyes were watching their move.

Unknown Location

The vampire lowered herself into her bath; she took a couple of bubble's and blew them in a childish manner. The bubble's burst as a tiny bat flew into the room, the vampire smiled as the tiny bat gripped her finger.

"Ah my precious, what Juicy information did you get me." The Vampire asked

Her eyes lit up when she saw the seven key keeper's through the bat's eye, the first one she saw was Bastion, he was writing formulas on how to beat her, she smirked lightly, second was Crowler and she was disgusted by how he looks, "eww he looks ugly." Thought the vampire

Third was Jesse, he was making new combo's and made quite a few good ones, the female vampire was quite impressed, "he'll be fun." Thought the female vampire, fourth was Chazz, he was arranging his deck, she smirked as she saw him add Ojama Yellow, "he won't be much of a challenge." Thought the Vampire

The fifth one caught her attention, he was Zane, "he's a handsome one, I'll make him my husband when I'm done reviving my race." Thought the female Vampire as she blushed a bit

The sixth one was Alexis, she wasn't arranging her deck or anything, she was packing her stuff and leaving the Obelisk Blue girls Dorm, the Vampire was disappointed to say the least.

The last one made her heart and blood stop, she looked at those cold and emotionless golden eyes and she was terrified. Jaden wasn't reassembling or looking at his deck, instead he was glaring coldly at her or rather her spy.

"I knew the war between the Light of Destruction and the Gentle Darkness would start, but I didn't know it would start this early." Thought the Vampire

"I'll defeat you Supreme King and make you join the glorious Light." Thought the Shadow Rider

10 minutes later

After 10 minutes, Alexis got in the Obelisk Blue boys Dorm and went to a tree that led to Jaden's room, she climbed the tree and entered his room, she put all her stuff at the closet and sat at the bed, waiting patiently for Jaden.

"Hey." Said Jaden out of nowhere as he appeared in front of the bed, Alexis jumped in surprise and fell off bed; Jaden chuckled and helped Alexis up, "don't scare me like that." Said Alexis as soon as she got up on her feet, "sorry Lexi." Said Jaden

"Apology accepted Jay." Said Alexis as she cupped his left cheek with her right hand softly, Alexis then put her lips on Jaden's softly and lovingly, Jaden responded by kissing her back, and the kiss was full of love and happiness.

They both were enjoying the kiss and they wanted more, Jaden's tongue met Alexis's lip, begging for entrance, she granted his wish and they were in a full make-out session, the kiss was passionate and they wanted to continue but had to depart for air.

"That was amazing." Said Alexis as she was gathering her breath, "I agree, it is amazing, and it's more amazing when I do it with you." Said Jaden lovingly and sweetly

"I love you my Clumsy Sweetheart." Said Alexis as she embraced him, "I love you too my Clumsy Angle." Said Jaden as he hugged back

"My lord, we spotted a Shadow Rider at the lake and she's dueling the Cross dresser." Said Evil Hero Lightning Golem in Jaden's mind

Jaden broke the hug, Alexis looked at him quizzically, "Shadow Rider." Said Jaden, Alexis nodded as she and Jaden went to the tree that's beside Jaden's and Alexis's new room. (It's Alexis's new room, not Jaden's since he was living here, they're sharing a room together)

Jaden and Alexis were climbing down the tree, Jaden was below Alexis and was going down on a slow pace, however Alexis lost her grip and fell on Jaden.

That resulted in this position: Jaden's back lying on the ground, Alexis's leg between Jaden's cheek, her pussy in Jaden's mouth, his nose all the way in her ass, and his hands in her breast.

They both stayed like that for 30 seconds and were finally up, "You okay." Jaden asked, "Don't worry I'm okay." Said Alexis as she kissed him lightly in the lip

"I love you Lexi." Said Jaden as held her left hand with his right, "I love you too Jay." Said Alexis as she kissed him one more time, and so the clumsy couple headed to the lake, with their hands intertwined,

Meanwhile with Doctor Crowler and the others

Crowler: 3200/Camula: 2700

Crowler's field: Ancient Gear Golem, Ultimate Gear Golem.

Camula's field: Vampire Parasite.

"My turn, I draw." Said Camula as she drew her card, she looked at it and smiled wickedly, Doctor Crowler didn't like that smile nor did he like the feeling he now had.

"I discard my precious Vampire Prince so I can draw three cards." Said Camula as she discarded her card and drew three new ones, "I play book of spells, with that I can resurrect one zombie monster from my grave and remove one of your cards from play, so I revive my Vampire Prince (ATK: 2400/DEF: 900) and remove you're Ancient Gear Golem (ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000) from play." Said Camula

"Now I activate Vampire Parasite's ability, by sending it to the graveyard I can turn a monster on your side of the field to a zombie." Said Camula as Ultimate Gear Golem (ATK: 4400/DEF: 3800) turned into an ugly creature with dirty flesh.

"And since my Vampire Prince is on the field, all zombie type monsters' you control join my side of the field." Said Camula as Ultimate Gear Golem joined her side of the field, "I can't attack because the turn Vampire Parasite is sent to the graveyard; my battle phase won't come, so I end my turn." Said Camula

Jaden and Alexis just joined and the other's noticed but stayed quiet, they were watching the duel intently.

"My turn, I draw." Said Crowler as he drew his card, when he looked at it he smiled widely, "I activate Brain control, with that I get back my Ultimate Gear Golem by the cost of 800 life points." Said Doctor Crowler

Crowler: 2400/Camula: 2700

"Now I attack your Vampire Prince with Ultimate Gear Golem." said Crowler as Ultimate Gear Golem attacked Vampire Prince.

Crowler: 2400/Camula: 700

"And with that I end my turn." Said Crowler, Camula drew her card and grinned evilly, "I play the field spell Castle Dracula and thanks to its effect I can summon monsters from my graveyard so welcome back, Vampire Prince, Vampire Parasite and Zombie werewolf." Said Camula as the 3 said monsters emerged.

"Now I sacrifice all 3 of them, to summon my Vampire Emperor (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2000) and now I attack you're Ultimate Gear Golem with my Vampire Emperor and when it attacks it increases its own attack power by the attack power of the monster its attacking, game over." Said Camula

Crowler gasped, he lost

Crowler: 0/Camula: 700

A dark aura came from Crowler's body as he kneeled, the aura then shot over to Camula who had produced a rag doll, the aura went into the doll and became a small replica of Crowler, Camula tossed Crowler to the ground and walked away.

(Have a good week everybody, I'll continue to write more.)


	14. Chapter 14

(Hi everybody, I'm sorry I haven't posted for a while, I was busy but don't worry I will finish my story, I don't intend on leaving the story unfinished like how some people do, I hope you enjoy the story.)

After the duel, the gang walked back to duel academy. They all headed to the nurse to check on Atticus.

Duel Academy Nurse

When everyone reached the nurse they saw Atticus sitting up in his bed, Atticus noticed the gang and looked at each of them, he smiled brightly when he saw his sister.

"Hey sissy." Said Atticus towards Alexis, Alexis just stared at him for a couple of seconds, and then she immediately ran up to him and hugged him, he returned the embrace and nuzzled his cheek on her hair.

"Everyone please forgive me, I didn't want any of you killed, I was possessed by a spirit called Nightshroud." Said Atticus

"We forgive you." Said Jesse, everyone nodded in agreement, "Thanks guys." Said Atticus as he smiled brightly at them

"If you guys need help just ask me." Said Atticus, they nodded and returned to their dorm.

Duel Academy Chancellor's office

"Why did Crowler have to lose and get his soul taken, now who will be teaching 101 students?" thought Chancellor miserably

Just then his computer beeped, indicating that he has a call/message from someone. Chancellor Sheppard clicked the message icon and saw a shadow of a man on the screen.

"Why don't you just give up and hand over the Spirit Gate keys? My Vampire is way too strong for your chosen duelists, and why don't you just join the glories Light, you don't need to stay in the Darkness." Said the man in a menacing tone as he chuckled slightly

"Mark my words, my students will defeat you, you will be stopped." Said Chancellor Sheppard calmly but sternly

The man started laughing cruelly and evilly.

"I would like to see your destined duelists to succeed, and soon you all will join the glorious Light." Said the man as he once again started chuckling cruelly, then the transmission ended

Chancellor Sheppard began to hope and silently pray that his students will succeed in defeating the Shadow Rider's.

Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, Zane's room

Zane was recalibrating his deck, making it more efficient, he made new combo's, a lot of them, He kept looking at his deck over and over again. He was preparing for the duel that he was going to have with the Shadow Rider.

He wanted to defeat Camula and avenge Doctor Vellian Crowler, and he's planning on doing it.

Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, Jaden and Alexis's room

Jaden and Alexis were in the bed, they were in a make-out session with Jaden below Alexis. Each one explored the other's mouth and they were in a tongue fight, they were fighting for dominance and the kiss was extremely passionate.

To Jaden's surprise Alexis was in the lead, Jaden slipped his right hand from her wrist to her pussy, he then started fingering her pussy, making her moan and lose the lead and making Jaden use the advantage and take the lead. After what seemed like eternity to them, they broke the kiss.

"I love my Clumsy Angle." Said Jaden as he embraced her, "I love you too my Clumsy Sweetheart." Said Alexis as she returned the hug

They leaned into each other and kissed one more time. The kiss was short but it was lovely and amazing for the clumsy couple, the short kiss just had love and happiness but that's one of the stuff that made the kiss absolutely amazing.

"My Lord the Vampire is back, she's at the Lake." Said Evil Hero Wild Cyclone in Jaden's mind

Jaden broke the hug and as usual, Alexis looked at him quizzically, "she's back." Said Jaden, Alexis nodded as she and Jaden stood up and headed to the tree that was beside the bed.

The Clumsy couple climbed down the tree and kissed one last time, and then they headed to the Lake with their hands intertwined as usual.

Slifer Red Dorm, Chazz's room

Chazz was screaming at his duel spirit and a certain someone thought he was crazy, "Mr. Princeton I will not tolerate you shouting at the air." Said a voice

Chazz and Ojama Yellow looked around the room, searching for the voice; Ojama Yellow floated over the doll of Crowler and searched around the shelves. (Chazz picked up Crowler after the duel with Camula)

Crowler got a good look of the bikini Ojama Yellow was wearing and did not like the view one bit. "This is gross, get you're stinking butt off my face." Said Doctor Crowler

Ojama Yellow looked down at the doll and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

To confirm that the doll was actually talking, Ojama Yellow placed its butt on Crowler's face, Ojama Yellow's butt was really huge that Doctor Crowler face couldn't be seen.

Ojama Yellow started giggling at the breaths that was going through his butt, but he confirmed that it was Doctor Crowler

Ojama Yellow got off of Crowler's face, "did you just sit at me, that's disgusting." Said doctor Crowler or rather the doll.

"Hey boss the voice is coming from the doll." Said Ojama Yellow as he gestured at the doll

Chazz was at first shocked but got over it, he went towards Doctor Crowler and picked him up, right when he picked up the doll, a beeping sound came from his PDA.

He opened it to see Bastion's face, "Chazz come to the Lake immediately, Camula is back." Said Bastion

Grabbing his duel disk and stuffing Crowler in his coat pocket, Chazz took off for the Lake.

Lakeside

The 6 key keepers looked at the black carriage as it rode across the icy Lake; Camula stepped out of her carriage and looked at the six duelists, then her gaze settled at Zane

"Zane darling, are you ready to duel?" Camula asked seductively, Zane just nodded with a cold feature on his face.

"Duel!" both of them screamed at once

Zane: 4000/Camula: 4000

(Have a jolly, good week everybody and enjoy.)


	15. Chapter 15

(Hi everybody, I'm not going to post for 2 weeks because I have exams but once the exams are over ill post another chapter, I hope you all enjoyed the story so far, don't worry I'm not going to leave the story, I'm going to finish it, I just want you guys to enjoy the story and all of you take care.)

(I just have a favor, don't comment about what I did wrong because it's seriously getting annoying, especially you iloveyugiohGX93, just keep your thoughts to yourself and just to let you know iloveyugiohGX93 each chapter has more than 1000 words.)

(Well everybody enjoy.)

Zane: 4000/Camula: 4000

"I'll start first." Said Camula as she drew her card from her deck, She looked at it and smiled joyfully.

"I activate the spell Call of the mummy, it a continuous spell and it allows me to special summon a Zombie type monster from my deck to the field."

"So now I special summon Vampire General (ATK: 2500/DEF: 0) to the field in attack mode." Said Camula as a Vampire in a military suit appeared in the field.

"Now I activate my Vampire's general special ability, he allows me to send one monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard and both of us draw one card." Said Camula as she discarded a monster from her hand to the graveyard

Then both her and Zane drew one card, Camula smiled joyfully as she saw the card she has drawn, Zane had a bad feeling about that smile, "I place one monster card facedown and place one card facedown and end my turn." Said Camula as she ended her turn

Zane drew his card silently, he looked at it and smirked, "I activate the spell Power Bond, it's like polymerization except it works for machine type monsters if they are at my field or in my hand, now I fuse my three Cyber Dragons in my hand to form… my Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000/DEF: 3800) in attack mode." Said Zane as a three headed dragon appeared on to the field.

"Power Bond also doubles the attack power of the monster who was summoned by its effect." Said Zane as Cyber End Dragon's strength increased to 8000, "now Cyber End Dragon attack with super strident blaze." Said Zane

"By discarding Vampire Guard I don't take any battle damage." Said Camula as she discarded Vampire Guard

Zane played Cyber Kirin and used its ability to prevent the damage he would have received from Power Bond, he then ended his turn.

"My turn, I draw." Said Camula, "I activate the field spell Castle Dracula." Said Camula as a castle appeared along with Vampire Guard and Vampire General.

"Next I play the spell Vampire Parade, here is how it works, I give up life points equal to a monster's level in increment of 100. So if I were to summon a level 4 monster, I give up 400 life points, but at the end of my turn I take damage equal to the summoned monster's attack points." Said Camula

"I give up 600 life points to special summon my Vampire Knight (ATK: 2600/DEF: 400) in attack mode." Said Camula

Camula: 3400/Zane: 4000

"Next I play the spell card, Gate of Illusions, with this card I have guaranteed my victory. You see since this is a shadow game, my Gate of Illusions is now a gateway to the afterlife, I have lots of choices which one to choose." Said Camula

Everybody brace themselves to defend the victim, but they were unprepared for who it was.

"Little Syrus." Screamed Camula as a mirror image of herself jumped and grabbed Syrus who shrieked in fear, she smiled in delight upon seeing Zane have the horror look in his face.

Camula ended her turn in delight upon knowing that she was going to win, Zane drew his card silently and did nothing else, "Camula continue." Said Zane emotionlessly

Camula looked thrilled that Zane was passing his turn, "I now sacrifice my three monsters in order to call fourth, my precious Vampire Emperor (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2000) in attack mode, now I attack Cyber End Dragon with my Vampire Emperor." Said Camula as Vampire's Emperor Attack power rose all the way to 12000.

Camula: 3400/Zane: 0

Zane fell to the ground just as a light aura surrounded his body, Camula held up a small figurine, which made the light aura shoot toward the figure; it then turned into a small replica of Zane that Camula clutched to her chest.

Camula then walked to her carriage and got in, she then looked at Jaden with a coy smile, "we'll duel tomorrow evening Supreme King." Said Camula, with that the carriage took off to the castle.

After the duel everybody headed back to their own dorm to get some rest and sleep.

Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm, Jaden's and Alexis's room

Jaden was in the bathroom, washing his face over and over again, with one last look in the mirror he exited the bathroom and headed to his and Alexis's bedroom.

Jaden entered the bedroom just to find Alexis sitting in the center of the bed naked, "someone looking like an Angle." Said Jaden as he sat beside her, "thanks, my love." Said Alexis as she stood up and sat at his lap.

"No problem, my love." Said Jaden as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in the lip softly and lovingly, Alexis responded by kissing back.

The kiss was passionate and intense, Jaden licked Alexis's lip, begging for entrance, she granted his wish and they were in a make out session, the tongue fight was passionate and they were fighting for dominance, after what seemed like eternity they broke the kiss.

Alexis rested her head in Jaden's chest while Jaden nuzzled his cheek in her hair, "you wouldn't mind me sleeping naked right." Said Alexis teasingly, "I don't mind you sleeping naked every night." Said Jaden with a faint blush

"Thanks Jay, I honestly don't like to sleep with cloths in the night, it makes me feel very uncomfortable." Said Alexis, "It's alright if you don't want to sleep with cloths, I don't mind." Said Jaden

"I love you my Clumsy Sweetheart." Said Alexis as she kissed him in the lip, for a couple of seconds before breaking up the kiss, "I love you too my Clumsy Angle." Said Jaden as they kissed once again, the kiss was really passionate and lovely, the kiss wasn't long but what made it special was that the kiss was full of love and happiness.

They slept at the bed, with Jaden's arms wrapped around Alexis's wrist and Alexis's arms wrapped around his neck, and so they slept with lovely smiles in their faces.


End file.
